


Fluff on the Lost Light

by TfWhyNoy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Will tag as I go along, alien reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: It's all the fluffy x reader on my tumbler in the MTME continuity





	1. Rodimus Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants to show you something really cool  
At three am  
When you were alseep

You felt something large prod your back, pushing you slightly each time. An annoyed groan escaped your lips as you rolled over.

And rolled off your bed onto the floor. A snicker rang through the room as you curled up, still half asleep. Looking around it wasn’t difficult to spot who the snickering belonged too and who prodded you off the bed.

It was Rodimus, the absolute dick.

“Rodimus what the fuuuck. I’m trying to sleep,” You groaned at him. Tiredness laced your voice as you glared at him.

“I know I know but I wanna show you something you’ll love!” A grin was spread wide across his face, a stark contrast to the scowl you held. “Oh come on don’t give me that look. It’s really cool I promise. It’ll be worth it and you can go right back to sleep afterward.”

“Couldn’t it wait till the morning? It’s” you reached over to grab your phone to check the time “Three in the morning! Rodimus you can’t wake me up to show me tricks. We talked about this before we started dating!” He leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s not a trick this time and if I waited for you to wake up to see it you would have missed it,” You only glowered up at him from the blanket pile on the floor. “Come on, please? I’ll give you a Rodimus star,” He waggled his eyebrows at you. You loved him but you had been given so many Rodimus stars at this point it you could fill your home on Earth with the things.

But you knew him well enough that if you said no he would pouty all day about how you missed this unnamed awesome thing he claimed you would love oh so much. With a heavy sigh, you agreed if he just let you put on some proper clothes beforehand.

His smile he nodded waiting for you to start changing.

“I’m changing without you watching me Roddy! Turn around or cover your optics.” He gave an exaggerated frown but still turned around.

“You know you don’t have to be so shy on this ship right? I mean no one else wears clothes but you,” You searched through the drawers of the dresser for an outfit.

“One, I would freeze. Two, I’d rather not have the entire crew see me naked. Three, I’d rather not get thrown in the brig for indecent exposure by Ultra Magnus,” You fell as you hopped around on one foot trying to slip on your jeans.

“Actually I checked with Ultra Magnus and there is nothing in the Autobot code against a human walking around naked,” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You seriously asked him that?” slipping on the shirt over your head you stood.

“Ya! Aren’t you proud of me? You always say I should pay closer attention to the rules after all,” You never meant it like that and he knew it but you didn’t feel like correcting him on that point.

“Whatever I’m dressed now let’s go check on that thing so amazing it couldn’t wait,” He quickly wiped around absolutely beaming at you. He really was excited about this.

Gingerly he picked you up and quickly walked to his destination. The entire way he hyped what was to come but gave no hints as to what it was. The two of you ended up on the observation deck and watched as the metal panels that shielded the ship opened up to let you see through the thick glass.

It was a beautiful swirl of pink blue and purple with hints of greens. Bright blue and white stars splattered across the nebula. You wanted to say something but no words came to mind.

“We’re going to quantum jump in an hour. By the time you woke up, we would have been long gone. I know you don’t usually see stuff like this from Earth so I figured you would love to see it” He explained. You smiled up at him.

“This was so worth falling off the bed”


	2. Back from surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just went through surgery and have recovered enough for people to be able to visit you. Of course, a bunch of bots wants to check up on their favorite human.

Rodimus shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for visiting hours to start. He knew things had gone fine but he’d wanted to make sure you were doing okay himself. He looked across the visiting room of the hospital, the holo forms of so many bots filled the seats.

Drift put a hand on Rodimus’s shoulder and encouraged him to sit. There were only five minutes till visiting hours started anyway. Shaking his head he leaned against the wall. It was only five minutes but he hadn’t seen you in several days and everyone was both anxious and excited to see you again.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as everyone waited. A few tried to pass the time by reading the magazines that every hospital had but golf digest wasn’t an exactly riveting read for people who knew what golf was, let alone a bunch of aliens. Many just watched the tv that to quietly played Frozen on repeat while others just sat in idle chit chat.

Then finally, seven am hit. You probably weren’t even awake yet but they would just be happy to see you still. The first round of bots (Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron) got up to go and visit you. The hospital had a max three-person policy for a visit sadly so Magnus set up a schedule for everyone to visit you. Each group of three got a half hour to visit before they would leave and the next group would get time to hang out with you. Afterward everyone got to see you at least once it was first come first serve on time spent with you. Many protested against the schedule but after some prodding and convincing of others, everyone conceded and agreed to follow it.

You woke up to Rodimus doing his best to be quiet but failing. He gave an apologetic smile and handed you a Rodimus star.

“For being such a champ through surgery,” He explained as he gave you double finger guns. Rodimus updated you on the things that happened in the last few days while Ultra Magnus shot down any lies or exaggerations Rodimus attempted to tell. Megatron didn’t say anything but the fact that he was even here spoke louder than words.

Then it was Rung, Swerve, and Skids turn. Rung and Skids assured you were all right first before Swerve babbled about anything that came to mind. A large chunk of the crew really missed your presence on the ship. You were on the lips of most of the people that went to Swerve’s which made sense, after all, you went there often and became acquainted with the regulars. Before they left Swerve handed you a tiny figurine of you Ten had made since Ten didn't feel comfortable coming himself.

Drift, First Aid, and Brainstorm were next. An odd combination but you shrugged it off as being because of the schedule. They informed you that Ratchet and Percepter were to busy to come here themselves but sent good wishes all the same.   
You smiled as the three all had the same focus on how to accommodate you when you got back on the Lost Light Till you recovered fully. Drift offered to do healing type meditations which were somewhat expected. Unlike Ratchet who would have scoffed it of First Aid agreed that doing some light activity that got you in the mindset of getting better was a good idea, though it didn't just have to be Drift's suggestions. Brainstorm, on the other hand, was talking about making various devices to do tasks you would struggle with, some useful, others not really needed, all with insane add ons of course.

As they leave Drift left a citrine crystal, 'for a brighter mood and faster healing', First Aid left his own Get Well Soon card, and Brainstorm left with promises of his machines.

It was a surprise when Whirl came through the door with Tailgate and Cyclonus following closely behind. Whirl didn’t say much but handed you a clock while Tailgate fussed over you. You assured him that while you were tired, you were just fine. Before they left Tailgate handed a colorful get well soon card he and Cy had worked together to make.

Rewind and Chromedome showed you a video of some of the silly things that Rodimus had told you about prier and the three of you had a good laugh.

Each group came and go, some just chatting while others left small presents. By the end of the day, you were definitely worn out by all the interactions but considering the small pile of gifts that you had received from all the bots you and just how many came to visit you, it felt worth it.


	3. No One Actually Knows What a Period is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're struggling with period pains and the bots are confused.

“Come ooon liaison, light up a little,” Rodimus lightly nudged you with his elbow as you glowered at him. “You usually aren’t so grumpy, what’s up?”

“I’m in pain, craving frozen chocolate bananas, and you forced out of my blanket cocoon to come to Swerve’s,” You could hear tailgate loudly gasp at you.

“You’re in pain?! Why didn’t you go to Ratchet?” His voice cracked in audible panic as he set down his glass.

“I’m fine Tailgate, relax. It’s a normal human thing that happens sometimes and Ratchet wouldn’t be able to do anything about it,” Cyclonus raised an optic ridge in confusion but made no comment.

“Your body just makes you feel pain? And you can’t do anything about it? Why would that happen?! That sounds awful,” Oh god, were you really going to have to explain what a menstrual cycle to a bunch of giant robots? Looking at Tailgate's panicked expression and the confused and worried expression of the bots around you such a thing was inevitable.

“Okay, so the organ that babies grow in creates a lining full of nutrients for about a month. A small particle that contains about half of my genetic material falls down and attaches itself to this lining. If I don’t get preggo then the lining turns to goop and for about a week once a month I bleed from my crotch. I get cramps, cravings, mood swings, and a general greater disdain for life itself so I tend to just hide away when I’m on my period. Rodimus though,” You turned and glared at said bot for emphases “kinda ruined that by dragging me out here,” It was a shitty explanation of what a period was but it would have to do since you really didn’t feel like getting into it any further.

“Wait, let me get this straight. Once a month, every month, humans bleed for a week straight and live? Does that mean you can bleed for a week at any other time? Is it just impossible for humans to bleed out?” You shook your head at Whirl as he continued to follow his train of thought despite you indicating that everything he was spewing was false.

“Wait what’s a banana?” You gave a sigh as Tailgate asked a completely innocent question. Why did Rodimus have to drag you here now of all times?


	4. Megatron Crushing on an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a huge alien creature who was a gladiator before you came onto the Lost Light. You often spend your spare time with Megatron. Today you show him what you look like outside of your armor to show off scars you gained a long time ago.

You were a peculiar creature, to say the least. Few organics were as large as your species, let alone ones that also lived as long. Your kind had originally been made to fight, often sent to fight in wars on distant planets. A free one is a rare sight and one you are proud of being.

You had always jumped from place to place, planet to planet. Not many were fond of you. Three sets of large arms and sharp claws as hard as steel weren’t a friendly sight. Your more ‘uncivilized’ proportions didn’t help, many civilizations saw your ability to run on four legs like an animal as yet another point to be hostile towards you.

It’s when you finally reached into the places where larger inorganics and the rarer sized organics were commonplace that things truly began to look up. You still didn’t quite fit in perfectly, but you could get work and found your many sets of arms a great use in busy places like bars where you could serve several people at the same time.

After a while, you had heard about a large underground fighting ring. It paid more money than you had anything ever seen in your entire life. Per match. 

You cautiously joined in and found great success. You were an oddity that for the first time, was celebrated. The more brutally you fought, the more you let your instincts take control, the more you shredded your opponent to pieces, the more you got paid. Even in the harder fights that you got injured in you were quick to recover, you always got the best medicine with your newfound riches after all.

Then rings began to get shut down, your fame and animalistic slaughter of opponents was enough to draw attention from the planets legal enforcers. Things began to fall apart again, and you needed to run away.

You spent a large portion of your money to get something to hide who and what you were, an armor that made you look mechanical. Under enough scrutiny, it wasn’t hard to figure out you were still organic. Still, the complete change in looks mixed with the change in deminer was enough to confuse those searching for you as if you were a runaway animal on the loose.

Somehow in all your drifting, you found yourself on the Lost Light, surrounded by cybertronians. Most of them were shorter than you but just a few taller. Everyone knew you weren’t a cybertronian but everyone but those you were close to assumed you were inorganic. That was most easily seen by those who felt comfortable shit-talking them around you, implying them all to be weak and fragile, assuming they all were like the small squishy humans Swerve was so fond of. As much as you wanted to prove them wrong, to show your true face and rip those people to shreds, you couldn’t. You had spent so long learning to stop letting your instincts control you anymore and you weren’t about to throw all that away.

During your time on the lost light, you had grown closest to Megatron. His similar size to you and serious demeanor drew you to him. He was one of the few bots who didn’t go off the wall at least once a week. He was rather standoffish at first but with enough patience, you two happily disguised poetry and past events together. He knew you were organic. Considering the large amount you had to eat you often spent your free time with him talking over a meal, something you couldn’t do with your helmet on. 

It was over such a meal that he asked about the lighter markings on the parts of your neck that were visible.

“Markings?” you touched around your neck for a moment before realizing his mistake, “You mean my scars?”

His brows furrowed, “Scars?”

You smiled, your several rows of sharp teach showing through your thin lips, “When organics get hurt if the wound is deep enough the flesh that heals will often be colored differently. I was a… I think the closest word in your language would be a gladiator? I fought in underground rings for entertainment. Many would try to rip out my throat, not realizing I have a thicker shell-like structure to protect my airways beneath the skin and muscle.”

Something flashed across his face that you couldn’t recognize. “You were a gladiator?”

“Yes. Did I bring up something for you?” 

He gave a small nod, “Shortly before I started the war I was a gladiator. I used it as a starting point, turning the whole world as our ring.”

You nod and take another bit of haunch that makes your meal. Serrated teeth quickly tearing the flesh off as you shake your head bath and forth.

You remember the first meal you shared with Megatron. His glass of energon so clean and unthreatening, meanwhile you were left to tear raw flesh from a larger creature’s bones. Megatron had found your display deeply unsettling. Each time you threw back your head to swallow the torn piece whole he tensed. You had offered to not eat in front of him anymore but he said it was his problem. Megatron wouldn’t force a friend to eat in isolation just because he was uncomfortable.

After you swallowed your current bite you looked back to see Megatron completely unfazed, he no longer cared how or what you ate anymore.

“I’m guessing you don’t have the same remnants left on yourself that I do?”

“Scars? No, such scratches tend to be mended after larger injuries,”

“Would you like to see more of mine?”

Megatron blinked in surprise, “Wouldn’t that require you to remove your armor?”

You chuckled and blinked slowly back at him, “You are my friend. I don’t feel the need to hide behind the metal. If you feel comfortable I would gladly show you my scars. I’m quite proud of them, to me they show the many trials I have overcome to become who I am.”

He nodded and you stood from your seat. Had you fewer arms it would take intense instruction and several people to take it off. You knew were all the switches and buttons were and which order to make the metal release. The locks clicked and released, the whole armor splitting down the back to allow you to step out of it. Without you, it folded compactly into a large but unassuming briefcase. The only hint that it was abnormal being its insane weight.

You stretched, you often forgot just how much the armor limited your range of motion.

You looked back at Megatron, expecting him to find you disgusting. He always took time to adjust to anything new about yourself he saw. 

But even as you stood on your two jointed legs and hunched posture he didn’t look at your with anything but curiosity.

You sat back on your chair, stretching out and doing your best to subtly show off your many scars and abnormal joints. “Do you enjoy the view?” You joked.

You could hear his fans kick in as a small smile shone across his face. You smiled back at him. Even if it was subtle you always loved how cute he was when he got flustered. 

Your smile couldn’t be any wider as you took the last few bites of your meal. A comfortable new conversation about your revealed body settling around you two.


	5. Recovering from Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're recovering from surgery and the crew visits you while you're in the hospital.

Rodimus shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for visiting hours to start. He knew things had gone fine but he’d wanted to make sure you were doing okay himself. He looked across the visiting room of the hospital, the holoforms of so many bots filled the seats.   
Drift put a hand on Rodimus’s shoulder and encouraged him to sit. There were only five minutes till visiting hours started anyway. Shaking his head he leaned against the wall. It was only five minutes but he hadn’t seen you in several days and everyone was both anxious and excited to see you again.  
Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as everyone waited. A few tried to pass the time by reading the magazines that every hospital had but golf digest wasn’t an exactly riveting read for people who knew what golf was, let alone a bunch of aliens. Many just watched the tv that to quietly played Frozen on repeat while others just sat in idle chit chat.  
Then finally, seven am hit. You probably weren’t even awake yet but they would just be happy to see you still. The first round of bots (Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron) got up to go and visit you. The hospital had a max three-person policy for a visit sadly so Magnus set up a schedule for everyone to visit. Each group of three got a half hour to visit before they would leave and the next group would get time to hang out with you. Afterward everyone got to see you at least once it was first come first serve on time spent with you. Many protested against the schedule but after some prodding and convincing of others, everyone conceded and agreed to follow it.  
You woke up to Rodimus doing his best to be quiet but absolutely failing. He gave an apologetic smile and handed you a Rodimus star.  
“For being such a champ through surgery,” He explained as he gave you double finger guns. Rodimus updated you on the things that happened in the last few days while Ultra Magnus shot down a lies or exaggerations Rodimus attempted to tell. Megatron didn’t say anything but the fact that he was even here spoke louder than words.  
Then it was Rung, Swerve, and Skids turn. Rung and Skids assured you were all right first before Swerve babbled about anything that came to mind. Apparently, a large chunk of the crew really missed your presence on the ship. You were on the lips of most of the people that went to Swerve’s which made sense, after all, you went there often and became acquainted with the regulars. Before they left Swerve handed you a tiny figurine of you Ten had made.  
Drift and Brainstorm informed that Ratchet and Percepter were to busy to come here themselves but sent good wishes all the same.  
It was a surprise when Whirl came through the door with Tailgate and Cyclonus following closely behind. Whirl didn’t say much but handed you a clock while Tailgate fussed over you. You and Cyclonus worked to calm him down. Before they left Tailgate handed a colorful get well soon card he and Cy had worked together to make.  
Rewind and Chromedome showed you a video of some of the silly things that Rodimus had told you about prier and the three of you had a good laugh.  
By the end of the day, you were definitely worn out by all the interactions but considering the small pile of gifts that you had received from all the bots you and just how many came to visit you, it felt worth it.


	6. Megatron's Head Panels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is an instance in Megatron Origins (I think) where Meg's removes his helmet and someone had a request for him showing his panels to his S/O. So here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the canon image of him taking it off here's the link (though I do some heavy headcanon about them anyway). https://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/thumb/0/03/MegatronOrigin2_Megs_hair.jpg/180px-MegatronOrigin2_Megs_hair.jpg

“Chromedome only had his faceplate off for a moment.” Megatron chuckled. It had been something so small yet you seemed to think it was so big.  
“I know but I didn’t know it was a cover like Brainstorm! I thought he was like Talegate. I guess it’s small for cybertronians but for humans, someone suddenly changing their face is kinda a big deal. The closest you’ll see is makeup but even then you know what their face roughly looks like!”  
You two were winding down after a night at Swerves. Neither of you was really drinkers but the company was nice. Though this night had you reeling for reasons he didn’t really get. Even as you got changed into your pajamas you still seemed to mutter in disbelief to yourself.  
Despite the silliness that would normally make Megatron groan, when it came from you he couldn’t help but give a small smile at your antics.  
“I don’t know… I guess compared to other surprises of bots hiding features it’s small but with things like Magnus being Minimus, me learning about why Whirl doesn’t actually have a face, and Tailgate apparently having the hottest mouth out there I just... Struggle to gauge how big something like is now,” You thought for a moment as Megatron entered the shared room. “I guess for bots who are used to that it’s normal but humans don’t.”  
You smiled at him, “You got anything hidden away from me now?” you joked.   
He chuckled, faintly remembering he could still take off his helmet. It had been so long since he did so, the last time being in his gladiatorial days.  
“I can remove my helm but that’s it.”  
“Your… Isn’t your helm your head?”  
“A helmet, it protects decorative plating beneath it. When removed they unfurl. I haven’t taken it off for a long time though,”  
“That’s a helmet?” You wheeze out in shock before visibly cringing at yourself.  
“Would you like to see me take it off?”   
“I...” He smiled while you averted his gaze, “If you feel comfortable. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though!”  
He couldn't help the small laugh. You really were so worked up about this. It wasn't big, just not something cybertronians really cared about. Plus, he trusted you.  
Carefully he lifted the helmet off, the small clicking of locks letting go echoed in the dead silent room. It only took a moment yet you watch like it was an eternity, with eyes wide as if you were learning an ancient secret no one else knew.  
It was when his decorative panels unfurled that got a small ”whoa” from you.  
He moved down to your level so you could see better. All the small details and carvings now easily seen.   
Your hand raised to touch him for a moment before falling limp. “Uh… Can I?”  
Megatron gave a small nod so you carefully brushed your fingers against the panels. The small trail of oils from your skin that you could faintly make out made you grimace slightly. It was always something you could see after touching anything on the ship. Something a lot of bots were, to put lightly, not too fond of.  
You looked back, silently looking for any improvement from him. Megatron only adjusted slightly so he could rest his head on the elevated shelf you were on. Even as you felt awkward and nervous you turn back to the panel and focused on the intricate designs.  
For a cybertronian, each detail was small and packed together. For a human such as yourself, there was at least an inch of room between each line. Still, the deep grooves came together in a beautiful mixture of sharp angles and smooth curves. All of them tangled together, going above and below other lines, taking shapes that chaotic and impossible until you began to follow each individual stroke. It reminded you of the Celtic inspired sheets your mother had always had a subtle obsession with.  
As you gained confidence and applied a bit more presser the metal beneath your fingertips shivered slightly. A small glance and you could see Megatron with half-closed eyes, lids drooping as he had an almost sleepy yet loving smile on his face.  
Smiling, you placed a kiss to a place where two lines crossed before continuing your tracing. The line slowly weaving and bouncing till it came to the edge of his face.  
You place another kiss to the corner near his optic.  
“Thanks for showing me this. I guess not every surprise I see is so bad.”


End file.
